This disclosure relates to a rotor assembly wire support and a method for manufacturing the wire support.
Some rotary electromechanical devices, such as an aircraft starter/generator, utilize a rotor assembly. One type of rotor assembly includes spaced apart wire supports mounted on a shaft. Each wire support includes end turns about which one or more wires are wrapped to provide a coil supported on the rotor assembly. Typically, a different wire support is used at each end of the rotor assembly. The wire support may also include cooling features to communicate cooling fluid to desired locations within the rotor assembly.
Wire supports have been machined from a solid block of TORLON. TORLON is a very expensive plastic material, and machining is a time consuming, costly manufacturing process.